


His Butler, Rejected

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel decides to fulfil the contract. WAFF? Idk





	His Butler, Rejected

Ciel sat at his desk, idly spinning a pen on his hand, pretending to work. All these months of the constant goading and pressure from his demonic servant was getting to him.

What kind of a life was this? Was it worth postponing the inevitable, considering that Sebastian would eventually find out that he was dragging his heels to fulfil the contract?

Throwing the pen on the other side of the room, he lifted the phone and started dialling his contacts.

~0~

Ciel peered around a column to see a gathering of dark monks. Much to his surprise, Sebastian had insisted that just the two of them would be sufficient to take them on.

Glancing up at Sebastian, Ciel raised an eyebrow. He’d expected Sebastian to be gleeful, triumphant… but instead, he looked almost angry.

“Stay behind the pillar, my Lord,” Sebastian said, then he walked in the room.

Ciel could hear gasps from the crowd, and an uneasy murmur.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Human bodyparts and pieces of furniture came hurtling past Ciel at breakneck speed.

He peered around the column to see Sebastian standing in the middle of the chaos, not a hair out of place.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” commented Ciel.

Sebastian turned his head, then spun around with outstretched arms. “Are you happy now, my Lord?” he almost spat.

Ciel nodded. “Speaking of happy, I thought _you_ would be. You finally got what you wanted.”

Sebastian didn’t reply, but coolly observed Ciel as the latter approached, avoiding the debris on the ground.

When they were at arms length, their respective pentagrams started glowing, finally burning off into nothing.

“It’s over,” Sebastian murmured. Ciel gave a nod.

Sebastian leaned forward to lift Ciel up bridal-style. “Let me make it easier for you.”

Ciel gave a shout, terrified.

“You’re mine, now,” Sebastian said. “No arguing.”

He lay Ciel on the ceremonial stone slab and pulled Ciel’s fly open.

Ciel inhaled quickly as Sebastian’s warm mouth enveloped his member and began to suck. A blush appeared on his face as Sebastian continued to give him pleasure. Gasping heavily for air, he could feel a tightness coiling up in his stomach. Sebastian knowingly glanced up at him, and Ciel shouted his release, seeing white. He started to lose consciousness as he felt the deepest core of himself was being ripped away.

~0~

Ciel opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his luxurious bed at home. Sebastian was sitting on a chair nearby.

“You returned my soul to me?” Ciel asked, confused.

“I never took your soul,” Sebastian replied, disgruntled. “That was called an orgasm. I never thought you’d faint, though.”

“Well, I haven’t eaten anything for the past few days…” Ciel said, abashed. “I didn’t see the point.”

Sebastian moved to sit on the bed.

“Are you going to take my soul _now_?” Ciel asked.

A glint appeared in Sebastian’s eye. “Are you so quick to get rid of me? To end all this?”

“But you’d been pressuring me to fulfil the contract all this time!”

“Yes, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

Ciel looked stunned as Sebastian gently lifted Ciel’s hand to place in his.

“I chose to dissolve the contract rather than fulfil it,” Sebastian said, subdued. “I’d rather have you around. As unusual as it may seem, I have feelings for you, Ciel.”

Ciel had never seen Sebastian so vulnerable. Without thinking, he started to laugh.

“I guess I can take a hint,” Sebastian growled, moving towards the door.

“No, wait!” Ciel shouted, jumping out of bed and running towards him, then feeling all woozy. The next moment, he found himself in Sebastian’s arms being steadied.

Sebastian guided him over to the bed. “Perhaps you’d like some time to think it over.”

“No, I don’t need to,” Ciel replied, still in a haze. “I have feelings for you as well. You’re like my dog.”

Sebastian looked unimpressed. “There’s something wrong with you, Ciel.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it how it sounded,” Ciel said, flustered. “I mean, you’re loyal, and someone I can trust. I’m not indifferent to you, but I’d been trying to push it out since I thought it was a weakness in me. I just can’t think straight since I haven’t eaten.”

“Well, let’s get you something to eat, then,” Sebastian said, rising.

“Does… this mean that you will share my bed at night?”

“Sometimes,” Sebastian said, opening the door. “As long as the place doesn’t implode on itself.”

He glanced back to see the brightest smile he’d ever seen on Ciel.

With a smirk, he left.


End file.
